In Circles
by emoprincessxD
Summary: An average school day turns into a RIOT! when Jennifer Cobain learns that being emo isn't all glam and cutting.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 1

Ok so it is time for me to tell you that my name is Jennifer Cobain. I have been atending North Shore High School for 5 Years now. My best friend Mystery Wondah goes there and she's my best friend ever.

I have had a crush on my senpai Aaron Samuels for 5 Years now and he's the hottest boy ever. he prefers the gender pronoun "he" because he is bi but he just wants to fit in.

My iother best friend Adrian Romance and he goes there too by the way.

I walk outside and the sun is shining. Ow. It hurts my feelings. I hiss and go back inside.

Chapter 2

I wake up and get ready for school. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. They are very crooked but I like them that way because they remind me of vampires. I smile to myself and giggle. I can barely see myself in the mirror because of the steam because my brother Damien is taking a shower but I like it because it makes me feel like a vampire because I can barely see my reflection.

I get dressed. Then I look in my big mirror. I am wearing a blue checkered skirt that goes down to my upper thighs, long leather black boots that go up to reach the bottom of my skirt. I am also wearing (on my torso) a black overcoat over my blue checkered crop top. I am also wearing a beret. The other kids at school wear berets so it's cool. I wanna show that I am smarter than everyone and keep to tradition. Viva Hugo Chavez! Then I go to have cereal. Then I get ready and go to North Shore High School.

I bump into Mystery Wondah. (She doesn't have a last name by the way.) she is wearing a long green skirt that goes down to her knees and a white plaid tie up shirt. I think it looks very nice on her so i take a picture. That's one for the history books! She is also wearing a green beret and I am almost angry because she is almost copying my style but she is my best friend so its ok.

"Hi!" I say.

"Hi," she says.

"See you in class!" I say.

I go to class.


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

**Chapter 3**

I have Spanish right now and Aaron sits next to me.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," he says.

I blush.

"so how's things.?" I tell him. His green eyes become blue.

"I have football practice after school. Wanna come?" he tell me

Yes I wanted to come. But no I could not.

"Yes, I can come." I lied. My mom is going to kill me.

"Awesome. See u there." he says

"Okay." I tell him.

I walk out of Spanish and go home on my motorcycle.

"Mom can I go to football practice with Aaron."

"Ok."

I go back to school.

"Aaron, I can come."

"Awesome. See u there."

He is wearing a jockstrap.

**Chapter 4**

I hang out with my best friend Adrian Romance. He tells me that My Chemical Romance are having a concert after school.

"Can u come." he says

"Yes. I will come," i say.

Regina George comes andtells me: "Hey are you going to Aaron Samuel's football practice today? He is really hot."

Oh no I have ruined everything! I completely forgot that I was going to Aaron's football practice and now I already made plans with Adrian. I am torn. I put my iPod on shuffle and hide my tears from everyone.

Regina George is wearing a white top with the words "Drama Queen" written in glitter and a beret with a miniskirt. She is jacking my style so I rip off her beret. She has just come back from moshing and is really happy to go to the My Chemical ROmance Concert and then Aaron's football practice.

"Ow Jennifer Cobain why would you do that!" she shouts loudly!

"I'm sorry but your stealing my style," I said angrily.

A brony approaches me and tells me to not rip off Regina's beret next time.

"Fuck off faggot OMG!" I SHOUT LOUDLY!

EVERYONE LOOKS AT ME LIKE I JUST COMMITTED A CRIME! I HATE EVERYTHING SO I RUN AWAY CRYING.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

**Chapter 5**

I run and cry into Mystery Wondah's arms. My tears sink into her self-harm scars and they heal.

"Thank you Jennifer. You healed my self-harm wounds that i have just inflicted upon myself. Your a hero!" She says.

"I feel happier now" I say

Gale Everlark, Mystery Wondah's emo boyfriend who likes Fall Out Boy comes over. He is wearing a black Fall Out Boy sweater and black shoes and ripped blue denim jeans. His nails are painted black. He is wearing a black beret with the words "no regrets" on them. I think it's cute.

"Wow! you healed Mystery Wondah's self-harm scars! Your a hero because you just saved her from bullying!" Gale just said politely.

I blush.

"Thank you very much Gale!" I say as I blush.

Mystery Wondah gets extremely angry.

"Step off my boyfriend Jennifer Cobain. You don't know who's turf your stepping onto." She shouts!

I cry again and I run into Adrian's arms.

To be continued…

**Chapter 6**

My sister Gumby has cancer and is pregnant. She comes to school. She has been away all day and has missed out on a lot of things that happened today including Mystery Wondah and me falling out and Regina George and me and a brony falling out and me making plans to go to football practice with Aaron Samuels but also making plans to go to a My Chemical Romance Concert with Adrian at the same time! I tell her all this and she begins to cry into my arms. Her cancer is getting very bad and this is the last thing she needs: her sister having trouble at school. I cry into her arms when I realise what I have done. We cry for a really long time until second period.

She is wearing a cancer patient outfit so you can see her bum at the back. Personally it is very ugly but she has to wear it because she has cancer. I on the iother hand am wearing a blue checkered skirt that goes down to my upper thighs, long leather black boots that go up to reach the bottom of my skirt. I am also wearing (on my torso) a black overcoat over my blue checkered crop top. I am also wearing a beret..

"Here is my iPod shuffle. Keep it close to your heart even when you die of cancer!" I say because I am very emotional and I love my sister.

"I love you, Jennifer" says the baby, River Rage who is inside Gumby's belly atm.

"I love you and your baby which you have called River Rage." I say.

I cant wait for the baby to be born because he is my nephew and I love him. River is wearing a black t-shirt and ripped blue denim jeans. He has self-harm scars on his arms and he is crying. He is also wearing a beret and his nails are painted black. I give him some tissues.

"Thank you Jennifer."

"It's ok."

Adrian runs to me

"I heard what happened between you and Mystery Wondah. I'm… sorry." he said sadly.

I kiss him passionately and we fall to the ground. I climb on top of him and rub his hard throbbing winky but he forcibly pushes me off of him because we romanticly fell onto concrete and his head hit it really bad. The ambulance comes and he goes to hospital. I give his unconscious head one last passionate kiss and wave goodbye as the doctors take him into the ambulance and drive away to the hospital. I hope he doesn't go to prison because he was also wearing an Indian headdress under his beret and that is cultural appropriation which you could get arrested for!


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

**Chapter 7**

Mystery Wondah runs to me.

"I heard what just happened between you and Adrian. I can't believe he's dead and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screams.

I cry.

"He's dead!?" I say.

"Yes! He said it on his twitter! This is why you should get twitter Jennifer! It could save your life!" SHE SAYS.

"OMG!" I SAY.

":P" SHE SAYS.

"XD" I SAY.

She runs away crying because she just lost her best friend in the world. I can't believe I killed the boy I held so dear to my heart. I'm… CURSED!

I turn back to my sister.

"Gumby, what have I done!"

"Go to a graveyard, and collect some dirt from it into a plastic bag. Pile the dirt in a place you are sure your enemy will walk through it, preferably without noticing. Then, collect the gravedust, return it to the graveyard, and mix it there with the soil. Place a small grave marker then with your enemy's name on it (a popsicle stick and a ballpoint pen are useful for this). Clean your hands, walk away, and don't look back." Says Gumby.

After third period, I visit the cemetery to gather some gravedust for the curse ritual that I want to put on that bitch Mystery Wondah. That girl is the nastiest skank bitch I've ever met. Do not trust her. She is a fugly slut! Oh no! I see Regina George crying over Adrian's grave and putting flowers on it because she is sad and it is a nice gesture when someone has died and you are standing over their grave.

"OMG Regina what are YOU doing here!?" I cry out.

"You bitch! You killed Adrian! Adrian was my best friend and you killed her!"

She runs towards me, presumably to take away my perfect beret but before she can do that, SHE FALLS INTO A DITCH I SET UP RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME 3 SECONDS AGO.

To be continued...

**Chapter 8**

I set up the ritual and go back to school in time for fourth period: math. During math I pull out my binoculars and watch Mystery Wondah and her emo boyfriend Gale Everlark's fingers interlocking frm 2 desks away. Her eyeballs should bleed vinegar any minute now!

"Jennifer Cobain!" A VOICE SHOUTS!

I get scared and drop my binoculars. I can't find them anywhere :O I look back up and the teacher is looking at me very angrily. He is wearing a black t-shirt and ripped blue denim jeans. He has self-harm scars on his arms and he is also wearing a beret and his nails are painted black and he is an emo so he's probably crying behind his black eyeliner.

"Is there a problem officer?" I say flirtily.

I "accidentally" drop my pencil and stand up and bend over so my tushie (butt) is facing the teacher, Mr StarStrukk. He blushes. I bend over a bit more until my nose touches my toes. His face goes red. I pat my buttocks and fit my head through the gap between my legs.

"is it getting hot in here or is it just you, Mr StarStrukk? ;)" I smile flirtily.

He then gets a boner and then blushes and then walks up to me and sticks his winky in my flower. In that moment, I swear we were one and I take out my other iPod and stick the earphones into both my ears and listen to Mr Brightside by The Killers it started "out with a kiss ! how did i"t end up like this it was only !"a kiss it was only a kiss!1

so i walk out of period 4 and i accidentally bump into Aaron Samuels and all of my books fall over!

"I am so sorry about that! That was very rude of me i should have looked where i was going because i completely lost my focus on the story and stopped making grammar errorz lolz." HE SAYS VERY POLITELY.

I cry into his arms.

"Mr StarStrukk RAPED ME!" I SHOUT TO THE TOP OF MY VOICE BECAUSE THIS IS AVERY EMOTIONAL MOMENT!

He begins to cry in my arms because secretly he wants to take my virginity which has already been taken bY MR STARSTRUKK SO THIS IS AVERY EMOTIONAL MOMENT! His tears sink into my self-harm scars and they heal.

"OMG Your a hero!" he shouts.

I cry into his arms!

"I love you" I whisper into his ears.

My words reignited his passion for football and he says that he's going to go to football practice again. I can't believe it. I changed Aaron Samuels's mind!


	5. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It is lunchtime! AND EVERYONE IS EATING. Not a student's mouth was empty except for Adrian's because he's dead and Regina's because shes trapped in a ditch lol i think it's a good time to visit my cancer patient sister for one last meal before she dies of everything failure

"Hi." I say

"Hi," she says.

"When are u going to die lol" I say

She checks her watch and then looks back up to me. I'm not there. Its becoz IM CRYING IN THE GIRLS TOILETS BECAUSE I CANNOT BEAR TO SEE MY SISTER DIE. I clean my eyeliner-contaminated tears with toilet paper and step outside. I look like a skanky bitch whore but I embrace it. Im in the lunch hall again and every body looks at me and gasp all in one simultaneously. I blush.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." everyone says all in one simultaneously.

They are wearing a blue checkered skirts that goes down to their upper thighs, long leather black boots that go up to reach the bottom of their skirts. They are also wearing (on their torsos) black overcoats over their blue checkered crop top. They are also wearing berets. I scram INTO TEARS. They are all wearing. MY CLOTHES. Everyone cheers and lift me up into their arms. I am so happy. They love me so so mucH! They chant my name

And jus when i could not get even more surprised at all because today has been surprising enough with everything that has happened in it REGINA GEORGE WALKS THROUGH THE LUNCH HALL DOORS.

"Dork!" SHE SAYS LOUDLY

THIS HURTS MY FEELINGS AND I CRY AND EVERYONE THROWS FOOD AT REGINA GEORGE AND SHE DIES OF NUT ALLERGY BECAUSE SOMEONE THREW NUTS AT HER AND SHE JUST HAPPENED TO BREATHE IN AS SOON AS THE NUTS HIT HER IN THE FACE UNDER THE NOSE AND THE NUT PARTIKULS WENT INTO HER LUNGS AND HER LUNGS BLEW UP AND SHE DIIIIEEED.

"Oh no!" everyone cries!

Mystery Wondah and her emo boyfriend Gale Everlark run to me!

"WOW I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT"

SUDDENLY HER EYES BL:EED VINEGAR AND SHE DIES TOO OH NO

"OH NO!" EVERYONE CRIES.

"How convenient!" I cry!

Mystery Wondah's emo boyfriend Gale Everlark cries into tears and his tears sink into her self-harm scars and they heal.

ALSO AARON DIES BECAUSE A FOOTBALL HIT HIM LATER BUT THAT DOESNT MATTER RN.

SUDDENLY MY SISTER RUNS TO ME AND SAYS " UI CANNOT BELIEVE YOU KILLED ALL MY FRIEN-" SUDDENLY HER CANCER POWERS ACTIVATE AND SHE BLOWS UP AND BLOOD COVERS EVERYONE.

THE GOTHS BURST INTO SONG AND EVERYONE CRIED THE END?


End file.
